Access to data across multiple file systems is a significant concern for computer users. Users may encounter difficulties when trying to access file systems supported in a source system but not supported in an accessing system. For example, a source file system may incorporate features such as encryption or compression which are not recognizable by an accessing device using a different file system.
Attempts to access volumes containing a file system incompatible with the accessing device may have unintended consequences for users. The accessing system may not recognize the file system of the source system and present the volume as “raw.” At the least, the accessing system may not be able to determine that data is present on that volume. At worst, an accessing system which fails to recognize the volume may prompt the user to reformat the entire volume, causing loss of the data in the volume.